All it Takes
by xconversegirl99x
Summary: Trunks Briefs wanted to be a normal teenage boy without all of the attention. Marron wanted the freedom to be her own person instead of being told what to do. When the two of them meet, will they be able to help each other find the beauty in the world. T/M fanfic. Rated T for language and talking about sex
1. Behind These Blue Eyes

Chapter 1-Behind these Blue Eyes

"No, Krillin, I told you the exactly what I want for our daughter and that's for her to go to West City University and that's final." 18 shouted at her husband. Marron scoffed as she pushed a few strands of hair out of eye. All she wanted was a dinner without them fighting over her future.

_I get it, I'm a junior in high school, but I still have time to make a decision for college. It seems like they were planning my future before I was even born._ Marron thought. "18, I understand, you want her to go that college, but come the University of East City is amazing."

18's face was becoming a bright shade of red. She could understand what her husband was talking about, but she didn't want Marron to leave West City. "Krillin, I think we should continue this conversation without Marron." Marron looked at both her parents and rolled eyes. "We just want what's best for you."

Marron pushed some hair behind her ear and looked over to mother with a death glare. 18 was concerned by that. "If you really want what's best for me, then maybe you should listen to what I have to say." She responded as innocently as she could. "I don't really get a say of my future even though it's my life."

18 and Krillin looked each other and folded their arms. "How dare you talk to us that way?" Krillin spat. Marron stood up from the table and made her way upstairs to her room. "Who does she think she is?"

Marron locked herself in her room and walked over to bed and began to cry softly. "What have I done? Why are my parents acting like this?" Marron brought her knees to chest and placed her head down on top of her knees.

Since Marron started middle school her parents worried about her and her future a lot more than Marron even though of. The shy innocent little girl she is, she doesn't even know how to talk to someone about how she feels about this.

A slight knock was on the window and Marron got off her bed and opened the door and realized it was her best friend, Valese. "Marron, what's wrong?" Valese asked coming into her bedroom. Marron just couldn't let the words come out, but that's when Valese heard her parents shouting at each other.

"I told them, they should listen to me because I know what's best for me and they think they know everything when they don't." Marron jerked herself back to her bed. "I just want to leave the house for a bit."

"Well, then I came at the right time." Valese smirked. Marron looked up from her and looked her best friend right in her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Marron questioned her raising her eyebrow slightly. Valese grabbed Marron by the hand and pushed her into her closet.

"You know Trunks Briefs the hottest guy in our grade?" Valese asked. Marron nodded slightly, but she didn't know him well. "He is having a one of time party and he invited everyone in our grade and I'm letting you know we are going."

"I could get my mind off things. I think I could pull off of what I'm wearing right?" Marron asked. She was always insecure about her looks, but she was told she was a very pretty girl, but she found that very hard to believe.

"Yes, girl, you look amazing, now just add the glossy red lips and we should be on our way." Valese smiled. Marron grabbed her red lipstick to me her lips irresistible. She smiled and added a little bit of mascara before she left with Valese.

Trunks got himself ready for the party his mom finally let him have. He looked in the mirror and sprayed himself with his favorite cologne on of his ex-girlfriends got him from the end of sophomore year.

His mother knocked on the door and she came inside. He was buttoning up the button up shirt and turned around to his mother. "How do I look mom?" Trunks asked awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

She walked over to him and turned him into the mirror. "Trunks you look handsome, don't worry about it." He jerked away from his mother's grasp and walked closer to the door and closed the door.

"Mom, I feel insecure about this outfit. People don't understand my life and the values I want. At school I can barely walk down the hallway without getting attacked by a pod of girls." Trunks folded his arms.

"Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

"I never knew how to tell you, to be honest." Bulma shook her head and grabbed her sons hand and sat him down on the bed. "I know, I can trust you mom, it's dad that I'm worried about." Bulma chuckled.

"I'll talk to your father, you need to get downstairs and get ready for that party. I hear a ton of cars outside."

"Thanks mom, I always can count on you." She smiled and left his room. Trunks slowly left his room and looked outside the window and saw a boat load of cars here. He sighed and opened the door. Goten was the first one in followed by most of the junior class and some of the senior and sophomore class.

"Dude, this party is going to be awesome." Goten said in the middle of jumping to song playing. He grabbed Trunks by the wrist and took him to the DJ stand and started dancing to the song playing which was Trunks' favorite song "I Don't Mind" by Usher.

"This place is packed." Valese said trying to get into the party.

"Wow, majority of the junior class is here." Marron mentioned. Valese and Marron made their way to the DJ stand and started dancing around with two guys. Marron realized it was Son Goten and Trunks Briefs.

Trunks looked over and stopped dancing because he was stunned by Marron's red lips, but when he got a full glimpse of her face he honestly felt his stomach turned. Goten noticed his best friend stop dancing.

"What's up with you?" Goten asked shouting.

"You see that blonde girl over there by Valese, who is that?" Trunks asked. Goten shrugged and the two of them walked to Valese and Marron. "Hey, Valese who's your friend?" Trunks asked with a slight of a smirk.

"This is Marron, she is the daughter of 18 and Krillin. Come on Trunks, you have met her before." Marron looked Trunks in the eye and instantly fell for his looks and the color of his eyes.

"Hi, Trunks." Marron mumbled. Trunks smiled at her and she couldn't help, but blush. He grabbed her hand and took her to the kitchen.

"Why haven't I seen you around school?" Trunks asked grabbing a plate of snacks. Marron's heart was racing out of her chest and she honestly thought she was going to puke being this close to him.

"I usually stay in the library all the time and I have a ton of AP classes so I'm usually seen on one side of the school." Marron responded. Trunks was staring right into her blue eyes.

"You have very pretty eyes."

"I think I would be able to say the same thing about you." Marron smirked. Trunks put down his plate. He knew he liked this girl and he was hoping she liked him back.

"It's really loud down here; do you want to talk in my room?" He asked. Marron nodded her head and she followed him upstairs to his room.

"Wow, it's great to see Trunks Briefs room." Marron added.

"It's nothing special, I just wanted to talk to you, but we really couldn't because of the DJ." Marron nodded and walked over to his mirror in his room. "Please don't read that." He shouted at her.

She was alerted by that. "I'm sorry." She placed the sticky note back. "I really thought coming to this party would help me not worry about my parents, but instead it is."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked walking over to her. Marron looked him in the eye and sighed before she said anything.

"My parents don't let me have any freedom and they are determining my future even though it's my life. Even though, I freaking try to tell them to stop controlling my life, they just yell even more."

"Wow, I can see your life is pretty rough, but don't worry mine is too." Marron was stunned by his words. "A lot of people think I'm this conceited jerk, but I have only had one girlfriend and I'm probably the most insecure person at this party."

"Trunks, you act as if nothing bothers you, but in reality you are just another person."

"I am, but people don't value that. It sucks Marron, it really does, but you know what I can't let the people know it bothers me because they are going to think I'm weak."

"We can understand each other pain a little bit. You want to have a normal life and I want some freedom."

"I guess we do, I am honestly going to look around in the library for you." He smiled and Marron couldn't help but smile back. "Anyway, would it be a crime if I didn't get your number by the end of the night?"

"Oh, Trunks, stop it, but I think it would be." Marron lightly slapped his shoulder and Trunks chuckled a little bit. She wrote down her number on his hand and made her way out his room. "Come on, we both have a party calling our name."

"Marron, before we got back to the party, I'm just glad you just think I am another person. A lot of people don't view me like that." Marron smiled and grabbed his hand and they made their way back to the party.

"Trunks, sweet party, you need to have another one again." One senior girl smirked at him. Trunks nodded and she left his house. There were three guests left in his house: Goten, Marron and Valese.

"Thanks guys for staying and helping me clean up." He thanked his friends. Marron smiled and continuing cleaning up his house.

"It's the least I could do." He was stunned by her red lips. He had always liked a girl who could pull of red lips, but he never knew she could pull it off so well.

"Marron, what about your parents?" Valese asked. Marron instantly felt her heart sank into stomach. She panicked with fear and dashed out of the Capsule Corp, but she was stopped by Trunks.

"I really need to get home." She said.

"Just wait, I know we just met, but how about Monday after school we go down to cherry berry and try to get to know each other?" He asked. Marron liked him and she knew she could be out of her house.

"I will see you at cherry berry on Monday." He smiled and let her sprint home.

"Well, Trunks, it looks like you are getting your second girlfriend." Goten smirked. Trunks chuckled and he went back to cleaning the house. "Don't deny it, I know you like Marron." Trunks looked at his best friend and then he looked at Valese who was busying talking to her mother on the phone.

"Yes, I think she is very attractive and she just doesn't think of me as "Trunks Briefs" she actually saw the real me."

"What do you mean by that?" Goten asked. Trunks grabbed his best friend's ear and sighed before he spoke.

"My sensitive side and she doesn't think I'm a total lunatic."

"Well, that seems like a good sign."

"I know, I just hope I don't screw things up you know."

"I don't think you will, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Goten, I'm working on it, I just don't want to lose her." Goten smiled.

"Don't worry about that, my friend, it's going to stress you out. Just take things slow and everything will ease into place."

"Yeah, I guess you are right about that."

"When aren't I right? Don't answer." The two boys laughed away and continued cleaning up Capsule corp along with the help of Valese.

"_I just hope Marron doesn't get into a boat load of trouble for sneaking out to come to this party."_ Trunks thought. He sighed turning off the main lights to his house and made his way to his room.

**A/N: Hey everyone, I really hope you enjoy this story because I'm looking forward to writing it. I would appreciate it if you left a review and tell me what I need to work on and what I'm good at, it would help a lot. :)**


	2. Over My Head

Chapter 2-Over my Head

"_I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through, that everyone I knew was waiting on a cue to turn and run when all I needed was the truth."_ The radio sang to A Day to Remember cover to "over my head". 18 looked over her magazine to see her daughter walking downstairs. Marron huffed noticing her mother on the couch.

"Marron, you know we need to talk about last night." Her mother said. Marron grunted before turning around facing her mother. "I know you aren't so happy how the household has been lately."

"What do you mean by lately?" Marron asked raising her eyebrow. She knew since she started 6th grade her parents had been arguing more. "I understand that you and daddy want me to go to college and get a good job, but you also need to hear my needs too."

18 closed her magazine and placed it gently on the couch before she walked closer to her daughter. "I know we should listen to your needs too sweetie, but your father and I would appreciate it you go to one of the schools we suggested."

Marron glared at her mother, even though he mother wanted to talk about last night, she still managed to make Marron angry. "Mom, I need freedom to make my own choices, you know. I'm not going to be stuck underneath your roof forever."

18 looked out the window before she looked back at Marron. "You are right about that, I'm just worried that you will make a mistake and regret it."

"Mom, I'm not your little girl anymore, do you realize that I'm going to be 18 in a couple of years." Marron spat looking at her mother with anger in her eyes. "I need the freedom to do what I want when I want without you second guessing anything." 18 huffed listening to her daughter words.

"Marron, you never decided to talk back to us like this before? What got you into this?" Her mother asked. Marron looked over to the window, she wonder if her mother knew that she snuck out the night before to go a party.

"I can trust you right, mom?" Marron asked. 18 were alerted by that.

"You can tell me anything, hun."

Marron huffed before telling her mother because she was going to be extremely angry over what she was going to say or she was going to be disappointed. "Last night, after I left dinner, I went out with Valese to go to a party at Trunks Briefs' place." Marron waited for her mom to yell at her, but she didn't say anything. She was just in shock over the fact of what came out of her daughter's mouth. "You can yell all you want at me, but don't tell dad, he is going to kill me."

"Look, Marron, I am disappointed that you snuck out of the house, but then again I think you snuck out to get away from what is happening in the house." Marron's jaw dropped hearing her mother say that, she blinked a few times and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Well that took a turn in my day." Marron rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly leaving her mother downstairs alone.

***At Capsule Corp***

"That Marron girl, I just can't explain how I feel about her. Her sweet, innocent face and her personality is just wow!" Trunks exclaimed to Goten while he looked in the mirror.

"Oh, Trunks, you act as if you are in love with the girl and you just met her." Goten added. Trunks rolled his eyes and continue looking in the mirror.

"Just thinking about her gets me all sweaty and clammy inside. It just something about her, that makes me happy."

"How?"

"I think it's the innocence in her eyes, she just makes me go all insane inside." Trunks turned around and faced his best friend who was laying on his bed. "I just feel a little bad for her." Goten looked over at Trunks.

Goten groaned and sighed before saying anything. "Why do you feel bad for her? I mean come on she is like the prettiest girl in school."

"Goten, she is trapped under her parents, they don't let her have the freedom that she wants the freedom that she needs. She is like an angel without her wings and I am going to help her out." Trunks said walking over to his door.

Goten fumbled off Trunks' bed and dashed to the door before Trunks made it blocking him from leaving. "Are you really going to go after a girl you just met yesterday?" Goten asked. Trunks rolled his eyes and huffed at him.

"Goten, I just want to help her out, so she can get more freedom. It's going to be a different story if she falls for me." Bulma was walking in the hallway when Trunks said that. She grabbed Goten and pushed him out the way causing him to hit his head on the wall.

"Ow, damn it Bulma." Goten whinned at her rubbing his soon to be bruised on his forehead.

"Does my Trunks have a secret crush?" Bulma asked with the biggest smile on her face. Trunks' face turned a bright shade of red because of his mother embarrassing him in front of best friend for about the thousand time.

Trunks were getting all sweaty and shook his head no at his mother. Bulma rolled her eyes because she knew that he was lying to her face. "Mom, we can talk about this later, when Goten leaves." Trunks whispered into his mother's ear. She giggled a little before she left his room.

"Wow, Trunks can't even tell me how you feel about Marron, but you are able to tell your mom?" Goten smirked. Trunks turned around and shrugged. "I wouldn't blame you, I probably would tell Valese and she would tell Marron."

"And I don't need the whole school knowing about this." Trunks added. Goten walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You don't know what it is like to be me."

"All of the guys at are school are jealous of you, you know."

"I do know that, but they don't know what the life of Trunks Briefs is. It sucks that I have to act at school as if I love the attention, when I don't. I only want the attention from one girl." Goten rolled his dark brown eyes and looked over Trunks one more time.

"The last person we want to know is Idasa, he is still angry over the fact I kicked his ass that one world martial arts tournament."

"I guess he can hold a grudge for almost ten years." The boys laughed, Goten was the first to stop laughing. "It's about five o'clock and I promised my mom I would help her cook dinner, so I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"All right, see ya later Goten." Trunks walked over to his door and closed it shut. He walked back over to the mirror and looked at himself. "I don't see why everyone finds me perfect, I just wish they could see the real me and not the fake me." Trunks sighed as he turned on his xbox.

***The Next Day, at school***

"Hmmm… what's this?" Marron walked over to the poster that was right next to the library wall. "A girls' choice dance?" She looked the poster up and down and one person came to mind: Trunks Briefs. _"He will probably be asked by so many girls, I feel sort of bad for him."_ Marron thought.

As she walked into the library she caught a guy with blonde hair and a white t-shirt staring at her. Lately, he has been coming into the library more for no reason, maybe just to take a look at Marron as she read one of her AP textbooks.

"Well, are you ever going to talk to me?" Marron asked with a sassy tone her in voice. The boy eyes popped out of his skull. He didn't realize she has been noticing him staring at her everytime she came into the library.

The blonde man crinkled his nose before answering her question. He could tell by the look on Marron's face she was getting impatient with him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just get stunned by your beauty, that I get speechless."

Marron rolled her eyes at him, but then realized he gave her a compliment. "Oh, stop it." Marron replied blushing. "What's your name?" She asked, "I'm Marron."

"Hi, Marron, I'm Idasa." He said with a smirk. Marron's soft blue eyes examined the boy she just met. She guessed he was a senior by the color on his ID school card. He looked familiar, but she couldn't put a ring on where she saw him before.

"Your name, it sounds familiar, why do I know you from somewhere?" Marron asked just as Trunks walked into the library looking for her. His royal blues spotted her talking to Idasa and he grunted with anger. He was the last person he wanted Marron to be talking too. He marched over to the two of them.

"Well, I guess Trunks Briefs is finally caring about his grades now." Idasa smirked at him. "Have you met my friend Marron?" His eyes study Trunks body language and he could tell that Trunks was a tad bit jealous she was talking to him. This gave Idasa an idea to get back at Trunks.

"I have met Marron and we have been talking since the party I had Saturday night." Trunks smiled at Marron. Idasa rolled his eyes and kept his focus on Marron's figure. He always knew that she was a petite girl, but he didn't realize how skinny she was, but dear dende he was stunned by her beauty.

"Oh, wow, a long time." Idasa yawned at Trunks which caused him to get angry.

"How do you guys know each other?" Marron asked interjected the boys' slightly rude conversation.

"Almost ten years ago, I went against Idasa in a world martial arts tournament and he hasn't gotten over the fact that, I'm stronger than him." Trunks explain, "I was 8 years old and it was my first tournament and I was looking forward to it."

"You embarrassed me and put shame on my family, Trunks Briefs and Son Goten!" He exclaimed. "I didn't get my pay back against you for dishonoring my family, but I have some ideas now." He looked over at Marron and winked.

"Well, I'm glad you guys know each other." Marron said flatly. "Come on, Trunks, let's talk." Marron grabbed Trunks by the wrist and he had realized how sweaty her hand was. He didn't care to be honest, he was happy she wanted to talk with him.

"I don't want you talking to him." Trunks started off their conversations. Marron blinked her eyes a few times.

"Come on, he seems sweet."

"He is only going to be sweet to you because he thinks you are beautiful and I wouldn't blame him." Trunks turned around and his royal blues searched for him and when he found him and smirked at her. Trunks made a fist and tried his best to lower his power level.

"Hmm…I guess I can try to avoid him, the only thing I'm worried about is the way he is going to get back at you." Trunks' whole body froze when he heard those words come out of her mouth. Trunks realized what he meant by that.

"You need to avoid him at all cost; I'm just doing this for your safety Marron. I don't want him to hurt you." Her soft blue eyes frowned at Trunks.

"My safety? You sound like my parents now." She put her hands on her hips and huffed at him. "Damn it, Trunks, you know how I feel about freedom and you are not trying to take it away from me when you promised to help me."

His royal blue eyes looked over his shoulder one more time and he realized that Idasa was gone. He sighed: "I'm sorry, Marron, if it seemed like I was trying to control you, but I'm just trying to look out for you." Trunks left her alone in the library and made a search to find his best friend, Goten.

"Look, there he is! He cares about his grades!" A sophomore girl shouted in the hallway. Trunks knew this was the time to put his act on. He winked at the girl and she nearly melted inside. He continued walking down his hallway and found Goten talking to their friend, Kyle.

"Goten, I need to talk to you." Trunks said grabbing his best friend's arm and dragged him into the boys' bathroom.

"Trunks, what the hell was that?" Goten asked. He smoothed out his sleeve and looked Trunks in his eyes.

"Sorry, for dragging you out like that, but I think we have a problem and it involves Marron and Idasa." Goten eyes popped out his skull. He study Trunks and knew that he was angry and jealous over this.

"Well, this took a turn already." Goten added. He rolled his eyes at him. "And what is the big deal about this." Trunks walked over to Goten and looked him the eyes.

"Idasa said he knows, how he is going to get back at me." Trunks felt chills go down his spin hearing those words come out of his mouth. "He is going to use Marron, but she isn't going to believe me."

"What a shame, he already found out." Goten clinched his fist and looked into the mirror. "Well, anyway if Marron doesn't ask him to the girls' choice dance than we should be fine. You need to stop worry about it."

"I guess you are right and guess who is going to get a lot of girls asking them?" Trunks asked Goten. Goten chuckled as the two of them left the boys' bathroom. The one thing Trunks wish he did was check the stalls to make sure no one was there.

Idasa walked out of the stall with the biggest smirk on his face. "Oh, Trunks, sometimes I wish you were smarter than this. You just gave me the best damn plan of my whole life." Idasa smirked in the mirror before he walked out to go to his period class.

**A/N: Hello everyone, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it's starting to take a turn in events haha. If you guys don't remember Idasa, he was the kid that Trunks fought in season 7 in the world martial arts tournament (explained in the chapter). I just changed up his age, so he could be in high school with them. The chapters should be coming out rather fast, unless something gets into the way which I hope nothing does. Sorry, if there is any grammatical errors, let me know if you catch any.**

**Reviews:**

**Writer'sFantasy: Thanks for the criticism and that you enjoyed the chapter ****. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Tiffany7898: Thanks for the criticism and I'm glad you're liking the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Maxridelover: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter**


	3. My Understandings

Chapter 3-My Understandings

"_Dear Diary, the last month has been quite interesting for me."_ Marron wrote into her diary. _"Trunks has been helping me out with my parents bringing up good points and pleasing my dad with his kind attitude and warm heart. He even said himself:_

"Trunks Briefs wasn't always like this." Krillin mentioned wiping his mouth with his napkin, "He seems to mature and learned something from Bulma instead of growing up with Vegeta's personality. Good for him."

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Marron asked raising her eyebrow.

"I like Trunks and he seems like a good boyfriend for you. That fact that he cares for you and he's trying to help you with a topic that we have been struggling with proves that he is right for my Marron."

"He does make a good point that it will help you try to make your own decision in life and when you go out to college especially when you encounter a rapist and a tough spot." 18 added to the conversation.

"Mom, stop it!" Marron started blushing feeling embarrassed, "I got some fighting in my blood I think I will be able to kick their ass." Marron smirked making her family laughed at her statement.

"_I miss those type of dinners, where we could just talk about something that doesn't involve much of my future. The only odd thing about the past month is Idasa. He has been weirding me out, but in the same time I think it's kind of sweet."_

Marron was walking over to her locker one morning to grab her AP Government textbook to get started on her homework. When she opened up her locker there was one rose inside the locker with a note attached to it:

Dear Marron,

I have only known you for a couple of weeks, but you have to be the best person I have known. You will probably find this weird that I got you combo and did this, but I just don't have the guts to do it person. I hope you enjoy the rose.

Idasa

"_Honestly, thought that was so sweet of him to do that. The only thing I wish I could change was Trunks' attitude in this whole situation. He thinks he knows Idasa as if he is his best friend, but he doesn't know him at all. Yeah, he can be a creep at times, but he is really sweet. I personally like Trunks better, but he is getting angry and jealous over stupid things. And the one thing I wish I could do is choose who I want to take to the girls' choice dance. Until next time."_ Marron closed her diary and hid it, so her parents won't find it and went off to school.

***At Orange Star High School***

"So, Mar, have you thought about who you are going to ask to the girls' choice dance?" Valese asked. Marron looked over at her and shrugged. Marron didn't know who to choose, she wanted to go with Trunks, but the way he has been acting lately; she isn't for sure anymore.

"Well, I have two guys in mind that I want to take, but I don't who I really want to go with more." Valese started to cheer a bit. She felt happy for Marron that she was thinking about going to the school dance, she normally turns them down.

"So, who are the two guys?" Valese asked smiling, "If you don't want to tell me here, tell me in the bathroom." Marron grabbed onto Valese's forearm and dragged her along to the bathroom that was near the library.

"I met this really sweet senior last month and his name is Idasa. I mean he is not as good looking as Trunks, but he makes me feel really special because he compliments me. He placed a rose in my locker along with a note saying I'm the best person he has ever met." Marron started to slightly blush.

"Awe, he sounds like a total sweetheart I would want to go with him." Valese smiled. She looked at Marron and she never seen her blush so hard before in the two years of them being friends. "Before I give you my word, I want to hear who the second guy is." Marron sighed pushing a few strands of her blonde locks out of her face.

Her soft blue avoided eye contact with Valese this time; she just wasn't able to face her this time. "The second guy is Trunks Briefs, he is a real sweet person for trying to help me get more freedom, but he has been acting different and I don't really like it. It seems like he gets pissed if I talk to Idasa. He tries to save himself by saying "I'm just trying to protect you."

Valese's brown eyes looked around and rolled her eyes at Marron. "I think you should listen to Trunks." Marron grunted hearing those words come out of Valese mouth. "Hear me out before you decide to take my head off. I've heard a lot of things about Idasa and Trunks, the two of them don't really like each other and I don't want you to get in the middle of it."

Marron faced Valese this time and study what she had just said. "What do you mean by that Valese?" Marron asked folding her arms, "Yeah, I know they hate each other, but it's not like I'm a trophy and the two boys are trying to win me over. I wish I didn't have to choose between the two of them."

Valese walked over to Marron and turned her so she can face the mirror. "Marron, take this as a sign, you have two boys that are trying to win over your heart. Isn't that the best feeling in the world that you have two guys trying to go after you?" Valese asked.

Marron looked over her shoulder and noticed the biggest smile on Valese's face. "Yeah, you do have a good point." The two girls left the bathroom and started walking over to the library and when they heard shouting "get out the way".

The blonde soft blue eyes popped out of her skull when she realized that Goten was rushing Trunks to the nurse's office. She dashed after him to see what had happened to him. "Goten, what the hell happen?" Marron asked.

"I have no time to stop." Goten said. "Trunks' power level is going down fast and I don't have any senzu beans on me. Just give me a hand in carrying him." Goten stopped running to let Marron catch up. Her looking at Trunks' suffering made her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach wanting to trade places with him. "I'll explain once we get to the nurse's office."

Goten and Marron reached the nurse's office and placed Trunks gently on the bed, trying to avoid any more injuries to him. Marron gave Goten a death glare until he noticed her. "I'm not going to lie to you Marron." His dark brown eyes met up with her baby blue eyes. "He wasn't in a fight, he was simply playing basketball with our friends Kyle and Drew. Trunks went to dunk on the hoop and when he landed, he said he couldn't move." Marron's hands covered her mouth. She was in complete shock that Trunks was injured.

Her baby blue eyes study Trunks' body, to her it seemed like nothing was wrong. "Did he take out his leg?" Marron asked pushing a few strands of hair out of her face. Goten walked over to Trunks and gently rolled up his pants to show Marron his injury. She was disgusted seeing how bright red and swollen Trunks' right knee was. "You poor thing." She mumbled to herself. She felt horrible that this had happened to him.

The nurse finally walked in and came over to Goten and Marron. "Son Goten, it's great to see you down here again. What is the problem?" She asked. Goten moved out of the way to show Trunks laying down on the bed. She removed her glasses and her hazel eyes observed Trunks' bruised leg.

"Hey, are you okay?" Goten asked walking over to Marron, "You are pale. You are worried about Trunks, aren't you?" Marron averted her eyes from Goten. "Marron, trust me, who am I going to tell?"

"I wish this didn't happen to him all right!" Marron exclaimed. She had tears coming down her face. Goten never seen Marron cry like this before along with her blowing up and yelling at him before. "Sorry, I lost my cool, I just can't too look at him all broken, it hurt me." Marron walked closer to Trunks before the nurse shooed her away.

"To me it seems like it is more than just a bruise." She said facing the two juniors. "He needs to get to a doctor to make sure he didn't snap or over stretch one of his ligaments. Do any of you have his parent's phone number?"

"I do, but I think you should check out his chest. He told me he felt some pressure on his chest before he passed out. He could have broken a couple of his ribs or at least have a bruised chest." Goten suggested.

"I will do so." Goten walked over to the landline and called up Capsule Corp praying that Bulma picked up the phone and not Vegeta. Marron sat down in the chair to get her cool together waiting for the nurse to see if Trunks had any broken ribs which she hoped he didn't.

"No, Bulma, he wasn't in a fight with Idasa he just went up to dunk the ball in the hoop and when he landed he said he couldn't move. I felt his power level descending and he passed out. Yeah, I brought him to the nurses' office with Marron. All right, I'll see you then." Goten hung up the phone and walked over and sat down in the other chair provided.

"So, are they one their way?" Marron asked fiddling her thumbs around. Goten nodded his face and placed his elbows on his knees. "I hope he is going to be okay."

"He is going to be okay, once the doctor gets an X-Ray of his knee the will be able to determine if he needs surgery. The doctor already told him he has a weak right knee already, so he needed to take basketball easy. I guess he won't be able to go to the girls' choice dance then." Marron turned two shades paler than she was before.

"Marron, what's wrong?" Goten asked.

"I was thinking about asking Trunks to dance this weekend. Damn you, Trunks, if you didn't get hurt you could have been my date!" She exclaimed. She tried to calm down her nerves again, because she knew she overreacted. "Trunks please be okay." Something came to Goten, Marron likes Trunks.

Bulma barged into the nurses' office in tears seeing her son be unconscious like this. "Oh my poor Trunks." Goten got up from his chair to explain what had happened with more detail, but Bulma pushed him out the way causing Goten to his head against the wall.

"Damn it, Bulma." He whined to her. This was the second time she had pushed him into the wall.

"Nurse, is my son going to be okay?" Bulma asked. The nurse placed her glasses back on and pushed them to the bridge of her nose. She grabbed Bulma by the wrist and took her outside her office.

"Mrs. Briefs, your son is going to be all right. Goten told you what had happened over the phone. I'm not able to tell you what's wrong with him; he needs to see a doctor as soon as possible to see how severe the injury is." Bulma basically shut down and began to cry even more. Goten opened the door.

"Bulma, it's going to be okay, but we need to get Trunks to doctor now." Goten suggested. Bulma nodded. Goten walked back inside and picked up Trunks by the legs while Marron picked him up around the chest. "Be careful."

The blondes shut her eyes, she couldn't bear to see Trunks like this. "I will try my best Goten, don't worry about me." The two juniors carried Trunks out of the school and into Bulma's car. Bulma gave the two of them a hug before she left taking Trunks to the doctor. "Come on, Goten, let's get to class."

***Later on, After School***

"Are you sure we should go visit him?" Marron asked slightly nervous. She had to confront him about the school dance and he was either going to be pissed or he was going to be happy. She wasn't looking forward to his reaction.

"Marron, calm down, you haven't been yourself all day." Goten added. "We need to visit him, he is my best friend and I need to know if he is all right." Marron sighed as Goten knocked on the door waiting for Bulma or Vegeta to answer the door. Bulma opened the door with a blank facial expression. "How is he doing?"

"Come in for yourself." Bulma motioned for the two teenagers to come in their house. Marron study Trunks with her blue eyes. She noticed he had a knee braces that took up most of his leg to support his knee.

"Trunks, you are okay!" Goten rushed over to the couch sitting down to his best friend. Goten always is terrified to see his best friend injured, but this had to be one of the worse injuries Trunks has had.

"I'm glad you came. Did you come by yourself?" Trunks asked, but his voice sounded as if he was in pain. Trunks moved his head passed Goten and noticed Marron just standing by the door. "Marron, you came too. I would hug you, but it's really hard to get up." Marron walked over to the couch and sat on the other side of him.

"He just woke up about 20 minutes ago from the surgery one of the worse meniscuses tearing the doctor has ever seen, so he might be a little slow with things." Bulma added. "I'm going to leave you three alone." Bulma walked back downstairs to her lab to be by herself for a while.

"Goten, can you explain to me what happened?" Trunks asked looking over Goten. The dark brown haired man swallowed hard before saying anything.

"We were playing basketball with a few of our friends. Drew passed you the ball and you wanted to dunk the ball. You went up and dunked the ball, but when you landed you didn't land right. Your knee gave out and you landed on your chest pretty hard and your power level stared to drop rapidly." Trunks groaned hearing the story.

"The doctor told me that I have to be on the crutches for a month which means I'm going to miss the dance! And I can't stand for a long period time on my own and my chest is just badly bruised!" Trunks clinched his fist and his power level began to rise. "This isn't fair at all, I wish this didn't happen."

"Calm down, Trunks." Marron spoke for the first time in their conversation. "Don't feel too bad, I can't go to the dance with the person I wanted too." Those words tingled down Trunks' spine which caused him to wonder what she meant. Goten already knew what she meant wishing she didn't bring it up already.

"Why can't you?" Trunks asked. Marron's body froze, because she didn't want to tell them the truth. Her blue eyes looked over at Trunks and she sighed. "Marron, you can trust us, please tell us." She walked away from them and walked over the door.

"Because my date can't dance until he is off the crutches that's why!" Marron exclaimed which alerted both Trunks and Goten. _"because my date can't dance until he is off the crutches that's why"_ echoed through Trunks' mind.

"Were you going to ask me?" He asked. He wanted to get up and walked over to her, but it hurt for him to breathe that he knew sitting would be the best right now. Marron was getting clammy and started to turn pale.

"I was going to ask you, but I saw Goten carrying you and I knew I couldn't take ask you anymore. Now, I'm just going with my second choice." She sighed. Trunks started blushing over the fact Marron was going to ask him.

"Who's your second choice?" Goten questioned her raising his eyebrow. Marron's heart sank in bottom of her stomach, she was afraid one of them was going to ask her that question. She didn't know how Trunks was going to react to her answer. She grunted pushing a few strands out of her face.

"Look, before I say anything, I don't want you guys yelling at me over this." Marron sighed clutching on the door knob even harder that her knuckles turned white. "I'm going to ask Idasa now because he was my second choice."

Marron knew the look on Trunks' face proved he was angry. His face turned a bright shade of red and she was afraid he was going to explode. "I'm happy that you are going to ask Idasa to the dance." Trunks responded flatly gritting his teeth.

Goten felt Trunks' power level descending and he sighed. "Well, I hope you too are going to have fun." Goten smiled. Marron slightly smiled back, she knew Trunks wasn't happy with her, but she knew that didn't matter.

"I have to get home; I'll see you guys tomorrow." Goten was going to run over to the door to stop Marron from leaving, but Trunks had snatched the end of his shirt letting Marron leave. Goten frowned looking at Trunks.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"She already knew I wasn't going to be happy with her decision and I didn't want to explode at her." Trunks groaned. His royal blue eyes looked at Goten. "I'm just want her to be happy and if she wants to go to the dance wi-with Idasa, I'm fine with that." Trunks stuttered.

Goten rolled his dark brown eyes at Trunks. "Hmm…whatever helps you sleep at night. I'm going to head home, is there anything you want me to do before I go?" Goten asked folding his arm.

"Can you turn on the radio?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded and turned on the radio. He waved goodbye and left Trunks alone. _"I don't mind it, I don't mind if you're overrated or if you're staring at the edge of the world. Keep in mind that I'm slow eye with blurry but I can see it has to be you love. That I've been dreaming of and if we climb this high I swear we'll can never die."_ The radio sang to Of Mice & Men's "My Understandings". Trunks closed his eye hoping this was just a dream.

**A/N: Hey, everyone I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Many of you are probably going to think Idasa had to deal with Trunks' injury. That is for you to find out later. I would appreciate it if you let a review, because I feel happy when people review. Also, let me know if you see any grammatical errors, I'll appreciate it.**

_Reviews:_

_Writer'sFantasy: Yay, I'm glad that you see improvement; I'll try my best to keep improving with every passing chapter haha. For the first couple of chapters Goten's part will be a little bit more minor, but as the chapters go on his part will becoming bigger. I'm glad you are really enjoying the story _


	4. Like Nobody Else

Chapter 4-Like Nobody Else

"Krillin, I just feel that Marron isn't herself anymore." 18 whispered incase her daughter noticed them talking. "The fact that she can't go to the dance with Trunks, seems like it destroyed her on the inside."

"Do you want to talk to her about?" Krillin asked. 18 shook her head no and walked over to the counter and jumped on top of it. "Well, if you want some answers we need to be asking some questions."

"I don't want to be too nosy." 18 added. Krillin huffed hearing the phrase coming from his lover's mouth. "It seems like she needs to make a decision for herself, and trust me Krillin, she is going to make the right decision."

"Are you sure about?" Marron noticed her parents talking in a low voice. She grunted hoping the two weren't talking about her future.

"If she wants the freedom, this is her first case she can be a grown adult." Krillin sighed looking over his shoulder. He then realized Marron knew what the two of them were up too. He shrieked and turned back around. "What?"

"You know, you guys whispering over their just makes me ten times more curious of what you guys are talking about." Marron interjected. She walked over to the two of them. "Oh, my darling parents, I know what you are up too." The two of them had a concern look on their face. "It seems like you learned something from Trunks." She smiled, "That's all that matters."

Krillin smiled at his daughter. "Marron since you are going to be going to a dance with a senior, just let him know if he does anything funny to you, I'm the strongest human alive and I have Goku on speed dial." Krillin smirked. Marron chuckled at her father, but she was interrupted when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered wondering who was calling her.

"…I just want to say, I'm sorry." Trunks muttered, "I overacted and I was jealous, please hear me out on this, I just want you to be happy and if going to the dance wi-with Idasa makes you happy than I'm happy."

"Oh, Trunks, you don't need to apologize." Marron said, "I knew you weren't going to be happy and I wanted to avoid telling you at all cost. I want to go to the dance with you though, but Idasa bought the tickets yesterday while we were at school." Marron began to bite her lip; she regretted telling Trunks that Idasa bought their tickets. She bit her lip hard enough she began to taste blood in her mouth.

Trunks blushed a little bit hearing her say that, it made his day. "Marron, I'm glad you care about me a lot." The demi-saiyan chuckled a little bit. "My father called up Korin and he doesn't have one single senzu bean on him. Guess I'm going to be using crutches for the next month."

Marron looked outside the window and sighed hearing those words come out. "It's going to be okay, it's not the end of the world. Anyway, can you tell Goten that I appreciate that he was able to handle me yesterday? I'll even admit myself; I was hell of a mess."

"He's here at my house right now; you could say it to him on the phone." Trunks suggested.

"Actually, your sister wanted to do my make up for the dance. I was going to go over to your house soon. Maybe you and Goten could give some opinions, I understand that you are boys and you might not want to do, but I would honestly love it if you did." Marron prayed Trunks wanted to help her out, it would mean a lot to her if he did.

Trunks swallowed hard, he wanted to help her, but he wouldn't be able to last long with his sister. "Marron, I want to help you, but whenever I'm around Bulla she calls me crippled all the time."

"…Oh, don't worry about that, I have an idea." She said with a huge grin on her face. "I don't know how it feels to have a leg injury, but stay in your room chill with Goten and I will come over to you instead of making you move."

Trunks smiled hearing those words come out of Marron's mouth. "Thanks, Marr, you are the best." She blushed slightly. "Well, I'm going to go chill with Goten, so I'll see you when you come over." The two of them hung. Marron got ready to go over to capsule corp by taking off her makeup. She was always used to her having a small amount of make up on her, but Bulla told her to come with no make-up on her face.

***At Capsule Corp***

Goten scratched his head wondering how he should respond to Trunks. "Well, Marron did show me her dress, but I don't know if she wants me to show it to you." Trunks shrugged. "I'll explain it to you. It has one strap and the top part is tan with royal blue flowers. The blue is basically your eye color and from the mid stomach down it's the same royal blue color. It's perfect."

"Hmm…I would love to see it, what color is Valese's dress?" Trunks asked. Goten shrugged. "You're telling me that you don't even know your date's dress color. What a shame." The two of them laugh, before they knew it the doorbell rang.

"You stay put, I'll get it." Goten got up from Trunks' temporary new room which was the couch because it was hard for him to get up and down the stairs. Goten opened up the door and he saw that Marron made it. "Hey, Marr, it's good to see you."

She slightly smiled and looked him in the eye and gave him the biggest hug of his life. "Thanks for putting up with yesterday, I was a mess and you were able to handle me." She let go off the hug and watched Goten be in complete shock for about 2.2 seconds.

She had caught him off guard and it took him a few seconds to get himself back together. "Yeah, no problem, it's what friends do." He smiled sheepily. "Oh, Bulla is upstairs and if you want to talk to Trunks, he's on the couch." He let her come inside and she smiled at Trunks.

"Trunks, I was thinking you've helped me out with my parents' issues." Goten slammed the door shut which caused her to glare at him. He raised his hands stating he is innocent. Marron calmed her nerves and looked back at Trunks. "I can give you some tips to be more normal."

"That sounds like a good idea; I hope it's going to help out." Marron chuckled at Trunks. "What's so funny?"

"Trust me, Briefs, it's going to work. Well, I'm going to see what your sister is going to do with my face for the girls' choice dance. I'm praying it's not going to take long." Marron added. Trunks waved goodbye and watched her go upstairs.

"You were staring at her ass, weren't you?" Goten asked walking over sitting down next to Trunks. "I wouldn't blame you because it is amazing." Trunks rolled his eyes as he grabbed his can of lemonade and took a sip from it. "So, when you are going back to the doctor for your knee?"

"I think when the doctor says I don't need crutches anymore. You don't understand the pain of trying to use the bathroom with this knee braces. It really changes a person." Goten chuckled at Trunks. "You want to play some xbox?"

"Sure, that would be great." Goten got up from the couch and turned on his xbox and tossed Trunks a controller. "Call of Duty or Left 4 dead?" Trunks wasn't in the mood to play any of those games, but those were the only games Bulma decided to bring down.

"Black Ops 2." Trunks responded. Goten popped opened the case and placed the disk into the xbox. "All right whoever gets the best ratio by the end of the game gets free bragging rights." Trunks smirked placing his hand out making a bet with his best friend.

"Oh, Briefs wants to play dirty." Goten raised his eyebrow. He shook Trunks' hand and they knew shit just got real.

***In Bulla's Room***

"So, what's the color of your dress?" Bulla asked feeling Marron's face, she's jealous over how soft and smooth her face was. Marron took out her phone and showed Bulla the picture of her dress. "Damn, that dress is perfect on you."

"Thanks." Marron was uncomfortable with Bulla feeling her face like that, but as Bulla said it's the only way she will be able to find the right type of makeup for her face. "How much longer are you going to feel my face?"

"Sorry, it's something that I have to do with everyone when I apply make up on them." Bulla apologized as she stopped touching Marron's face. "I know from your instagram pictures you don't wear a lot of make-up. So, I'm not going to put a lot on for you. I'll give you a light shade of red for your lips." She said handing over lipstick to Marron. "And now, I'll add the same royal blue eye shadow and a little mascara."

"Do I get to keep the make up?" Marron asked closing her left eye as Bulla started to apply some eye shadow. Bulla shrugged at her. "Well, I hope Idasa likes the make-up." Bulla stopped applying make-up and looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Idasa? Is that the kid Trunks kicked his ass like 10 years ago?" Bulla asked. Marron slightly nodded at her. "I thought you were going with Trunks all this time, but it does make since the doctor says he shouldn't stand for so long."

"Yeah, I'm going with Idasa I wanted to go with Trunks, but you know shit happens." Bulla finished Marron's left eye and she started to work on her right eye. "Anyway, does your brother talk about me?" Bulla scoffed.

"That boy is probably in love with you. He loves to talk about you all the time and he talks about how perfect you are. He even said himself any guy would be lucky to have you." Marron started to blush harder than she normally would. She knew Trunks had like her, but she didn't realize he likes her this much.

"Aww, he's too sweet." Bulla stopped applying eye shadow and applied a light coat of mascara. Marron sighed. "I really wish he was able to go to the dance, I dreamed going with him and it was going to be the perfect night ever."

"You always have senior year." Bulla added. "And I'm done." She spinned the chair Marron was sitting in toward the mirror to let Marron see her work. "…So, Marron, what do you think of it?" She asked. Marron couldn't believe her eyes, Bulla made it look as if she wasn't wearing a ton of make-up at all.

"It's amazing." Marron grinned at Bulla. "Thank you, well, your brother wants to see your work. So, I'll probably chill with you for a few hours if that's okay." Bulla shook her head no and Marron was confused.

"Sorry, Marr, I would love to chill with you, but I have to get ready for a date. I know if you chill with Goten and Trunks they will appreciate it." Marron nodded as she left to go downstairs. Trunks and Goten could hear the pattern of someone's footsteps and they assumed it was Marron's.

Two turned around and faced her Goten was stunned, but for Trunks it seemed like there was an angel who just appeared in slow motion, he looked at her how every girl wants a guy a to look at them. "Marron, you are absolutely gorgeous with and without makeup." Trunks muttered. Marron grinned at his statement and she sat down next to Trunks.

"Marron, wow, Idasa will not believe it's you. Bulla is a genius with makeup; she made it look like you aren't wearing that much." Goten mumbled. Marron smiled and Trunks backed out of their call of duty game.

"Are you ready to help me?" Trunks asked. Marron nodded and the two of them looked over at Goten.

"Oh, I get it you guys want some alone time. Even though Trunks has an injured knee do not think about doing something stupid. I have taught the both you guys better than this." Goten tried to be all serious, it was an inside joke Trunks and him had when they were going to be left alone with a girl.

"What should I do?" Trunks asked right as Goten closed the front door to leave. Marron sighed before she snatched Trunks' phone from the table. "Hey, what are you doing? I have private stuff on my phone."

"No, I'm making sure your accounts are private on all your social media, now, people can't stalk you and you can choose people to follow you. The main thing I want to tell you, you need to be honest with everyone at school."

"I don't th-think I can do that." Trunks stuttered. Marron shook her head no and got up from the couch quickly enough, so Trunks couldn't grab her shirt and she walked near the door. "What are you doing Marron? Don't try anything funny on me; I scream and my dad will come running down."

"Would you let your dad beat me up?" She asked. Trunks grunted and shook his head no. "Then you need tell the school who you really are and not some fake, conceited, asswipe that everyone thinks you are."

"Will you help me?" He asked softly. She walked back over to Trunks and sat on the couch. Trunks snatched his phone and sighed realizing Marron didn't open any text conversation from him and Goten.

"Of course I will help you." She said bringing her knees to her chest. "Trunks nothing can repay for what you are trying to do with my parent and I. They trust me a lot more because of you. If I told I was going to a dance with a senior they would have probably flip shit." The two juniors chuckled. "You are honestly such a great friend."

"Oh, Marron, you don't know how special that makes me feel that you think about me like that." He blushed hard and avoided eye contact with her. "Yeah, I can be real dick at school sometimes, but that's what they want." She closed her eyes and smacked Trunks in the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"You are honestly falling under their trap." Marron replied opening her blue eyes looking at Trunks. "I don't understand how you feel about being the hottest guy in the school, but listen to me on this; instead of being a dick, try and be nice and see how people will react."

"Hmmm…that doesn't sound like a bad idea, I should try that on Monday." Marron smiled. "I'll be staying in the library at school for a long period time, I can hardly stand in the shower or you know whizz."

"I didn't need to know that." Marron responded lightly slapping Trunks' shoulder. "I hope you get better soon, I don't like to see you like this Briefs." She smirked at him. He simply smiled at her. "I need to get going, I had a sweet time with you today."

"I would be able to say the same thing." Marron giggled giving her friend a hug. "Anyway, would you be able to get me some more food?" Marron groaned, she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed all the food she could carry and placed it gently next to him on the couch.

"Before you go, I just want to let you know, there's nobody out there that's like you. And I'm letting you know that's a good thing." Trunks smiled requesting to get another hug, but she refused this time. "I'll give you a hug at school, I'll see you Monday." She left capsule corp and made her way back.

"And there is nobody like you either." Trunks mumbled before he drifted into a nap.

**A/N: In the honor of Valentine's Day I wanted to write a cute scene for Trunks and Marron. Did I do well? Probably not, but oh well. I know it's after Valentine's Day, it's all right. Marron's dress being described was my dress for my homecoming for my sophomore year (which was last October). It's super cute, well, I think it is haha. Sorry, if it seemed like this chapter was kind of rush, I didn't mean to write it like that. Also, I'm not make up genius, so I tried my best with that part.**

_Reviews:_

_Writer'sFantasy: Idasa is an interesting character in this story and in DBZ. Don't worry; Marron is going to prewarn him that her father has Goku on speed dial. And we both know Trunks won't let him get away with anything funny aha. Thanks for the review._

_Fayoken: I'll try and update as fast as I can aha and I do read it over, I just want to make sure if anyone spots out grammar errors. Thanks for the review._


	5. Decode

Chapter 5-Decode

2 weeks later the night of the girls' choice dance.

"I regret going, Trunks, I really do. Damnit, I'm so mad at myself. I should have listened to Paris. She told me I should listen to my heart and my heart told me to stay home, but I just couldn't let Idasa down." Marron muttered, "I hope he pays the price for all of this."

"Don't worry Marron." Trunks mentioned smacking his gum. "He isn't going to get away with this. The fact that he hurt you pisses me off. A beautiful, innocent girl shouldn't have dealt with what you faced tonight." He pushed a few strands of her hair out her face. "Marron, there's one thing I'm going to do, Idasa wish he did."

She looked at up him confused unaware of what his next intention was going to be. "W-which is?" Marron asked shakily, she was already hurt from earlier and she didn't need to get hurt anymore. He chuckled at her obliviousness which caused her to roll her eyes at him.

Trunks grabbed Marron's left hand and looked her dead in her blue eyes. "Marron Chestnut, tonight I'm going to make you feel beautiful once again!" He exclaimed before he kissed her hand.

***Two Hours Before***

"Bulla, do you mind if I borrow your gold heels?" Marron yelled from her bathroom. Bulla walked into her closets to look for the right pair. She knew Idasa was much shorter than her brother, so she needed to find the right height.

"Here it is." Bulla mumbled grabbing a two inch pair of gold heels. She knew Idasa had to be at least 5'6 and with the heels added to Marron's height she will be 5'3 that height difference wasn't going to be too bad. She walked over to the bathroom and slightly knocked on the door waiting for Marron to open the door. She snatched the shoes out of her hand and put them on.

"Bulla, do you mind helping me with something?" Trunks asked biting his lip. It was odd for him asking his sister for help, most of the time he was consider the smarter sibling, so he felt ashamed to ask her questions.

"I'm busy at the moment helping Marron for the dance, in about fifteen minutes I should be happy to help you." Bulla hissed just as Marron opened the bathroom. "Holy shit, you look perfect with that dress on."

"Thank you." She mumbled walking out of the bathroom. "Trunks, I didn't realize you were here." He slowly nodded, he wish he was able to go to the dance with Marron. Bulla did make a good point they still have senior year for homecoming, the girls' choice dance and prom.

"You look amazing in that dress." He mumbled once he was able to find the right words to say. She blushed because of the compliment she received from him and he started blushing because he felt embarrassed that it took him so long to actually say something to her.

"Would it be okay if I got a picture with you?" She asked, he nodded his head indicating he was okay with that idea. She was pleased to see he didn't have to use the crutches as much as before, she guessed the physical therapy has been working for him. All of them prayed Trunks would be off of the crutches in the next two weeks.

Bulla smiled looking at the two of them. It amazed her on how they weren't couple just yet, but she knew sooner they were going to start dating. She took three pictures in case one of them didn't like them. "Thanks, Bulla, and Marron I hope you have a great time at the dance." He smiled before he left the two of them in front of Bulla's room.

"So, is Valese coming here too?" Bulla asked folding her arms. Marron clinched her fist and took her phone out of her bra. She was scrolling through her phone, probably finding a conversation she had with her. She handed Bulla the phone and she started reading the screenshots Marron had received from Goten. "Wow, that's a little last minute and not fair at all."

"I know right, but Idasa is still coming over here. Do you think you would be able to curl my hair a bit?" Bulla pointed to the bathroom causing Marron to giggle at her before she made her way back into the bathroom.

Bulla grabbed one of her many curling wands. Marron knew Bulma spoiled Bulla more than she spoiled Trunks, but it didn't seem to bother him. It was quiet at first, which was unusual for Bulla, she was a chatter box, she loved to talk about anything. "So, did Trunks ask you out yet?" Bulla asked breaking the ice.

Marron shivered hearing those words come out of her mouth. She already felt guilty enough that she was going to the dance with Idasa. She wished Bulla didn't ask that question two hours before the dance. "No, he hasn't. Has he brought up the idea of asking me out?" Marron asked gritting her teeth. Bulla shrugged and Marron could notice her shoulder movement in the mirror.

"Marron, you look absolutely gorgeous." Bulma mumbled walking in the bathroom. "Idasa is one lucky guy being able to take you the dance. Please tell me how it went tomorrow, I know for sure Trunks doesn't want to hear a thing about Idasa." Marron chuckled at Bulma's statement.

"Don't worry, Bulma, I'll tell you everything about the dance." Bulma smiled. "I wish Trunks could have gone, and I know it's bothering him that I'm going with Idasa, just let him know that I'm still going to feel bad about it."

"I'll let him know." Bulma patted Marron on the back. "He is a good kid; I think he will understand where you are coming from. I need to get back to lab; I just wanted to see how you looked before the dance. I hope you have a great time." Marron smiled right as Bulma was leaving.

"How's my hair looking?" Marron asked curious. "It's looking really good." Bulla smiled right as the doorbell rang. "Oh crap, I hope that isn't Idasa because I'm not finished getting ready just yet."

"I can get dad to stall him if it is him." Bulla mumbled The two girls could hear footsteps walking over to the door and someone opening it. Bulla walked out the bathroom and realized it was Idasa. He wore a black business shirt with a royal blue tie, his blonde hair was slicked back. Bulla thought he was kind of cute.

"Is it him?" Marron asked curling the last part of her hair since she didn't want to keep him waiting. Bulla walked back in. "W-what's the matter?" Marron stuttered, Bulla couldn't speak she pointed for her to look outside. Marron walked outside and saw Idasa and her mouth dropped, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, he took the time to look nice. "Idasa!" Marron shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Marron! You look fabulous." He said as she walked downstairs. "I've got your friends in my car, apparently Goten made dinner reservations and we need to hurry." He mumbled interlocking his arm with hers. "Shall we go?"

"We shall!" Marron exclaimed grabbing her purse and jacket. She turned around to solute to Bulla, it was their way of saying thank you, but she only saw Trunks. Her heart sank seeing him like that. She sighed before she walked outside the door.

***At the School Dance***

"Wow, they went over the top with the decorations!" Valese mumbled gripping onto Goten's side. "I want you to save me a dance." She giggled as the two of them walked into the dance room.

"Marron, I got a song to play for us at 8:00, so I hope you like. It's at sweet as you" He kissed her cheek. Marron was more focus on speed texting Bulla about she feels horrible that she came to the dance. "Marron!" Idasa practically shouted.

"Yeah, what's up?" Marron responded not looking up from her phone. Idasa crinkled his nose. "Never mind, just meet me back here in an hour." He walked away from her; he was irritated that she was more worried about her phone than him.

"Oh my god, it's the Marron Chestnut!" Paris exclaimed giving her a hug. "I'm so glad, I get to see you hun. Where is this mysterious date you told me about?" She asked grabbing the two of them some punch.

"He was here a second ago, I have no idea where he had gone, but he said he got a song to play for us at 8:00, so you know I'm looking forward to that." Marron said taking a sip from her drink. She searched around for him, she knew he was irritated over the fact she was texting Bulla, but he doesn't realize how much Trunks means to her.

"Don't spend your time searching for him." Paris mumbled getting closer to Marron in case anyone heard what she was about to say. "Keep your eye out on him, he sounds like an interesting guy and I swear if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass." She patted Marron on the back.

"Paris, that's not true, he is a cool guy." Marron defended Idasa pushing her shoulder a little bit. "I don't even want to worry about him. Let's go party now!" Marron exclaimed linking arms with Paris, the two nodded at each other and marched closer to the DJ.

"Here, take this." Paris handed her a capsule. "Later on, I'm going to have a few friends over at my house and you might want to change out of your dress. It's clothes that I normally wear over the weekend, so don't judge them."

"Thanks, girl." Marron giggled causing Paris to laugh. Marron was glad to see Paris, they met back in middle school right around the same time she met Valese. It amazed her that they were twins because they are nothing alike.

"Marron! I finally found you!" Goten shouted walking over to her. "It's weird without Trunks being here, you guys met right in front of the DJ stand. Don't worry, Kyle didn't go to the dance either and he is keeping him company on xbox."

"All right, that's good to hear." She yelled back. "By any chance do you have the time?" Goten pushed his sleeve up and looked at his golden watch, which he probably borrowed from Trunks for the dance.

"It's almost 8 o'clock, man, this dance is going by too fast." Goten mumbled. "Anyway, if you are going to call Trunks, don't he just texted me saying he is having a nice time." Marron giggled slapping Goten's shoulder.

"No, Goten, Idasa is going to have a song played for us!" Marron exclaimed. "He told me to meet him in the front of the gym around 8 o'clock." Goten's face fell hearing those words come out of her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like the sound of that." Goten whispered incase Marron had heard him. "Well, I'm not going to keep you waiting, go find Idasa." Goten patted her back and walked back over to Valese and his friend Drew. She never met Drew, but he seems pretty nice.

"Paris, if you want to meet my date, come along now." Marron grabbed her hand and dragged the two of them to front of the gym. It was exactly 8 o'clock and Idasa entered the gymnasium with a brunette haired girl.

"This is your date?" Paris asked walking over to him, Marron nodded her head yes. "It seems like he already has a date with him. Don't try any games on me Marron, I want to meet him!" Marron folded her arms.

"I'm not lying, he is my date." Marron walked over to him. "His tie matches my dress." Marron looked over at him and realized that he had changed his tie. "Idasa, did you just fucking use me?"

"Wow, it took you so long to figure that out." He cheered. "I'm shocked you didn't notice why I have been ignoring you." Paris walked away from them trying to find Goten. She knew once Goten found out, he would kick his ass.

"I thought you wanted me to chill with my friends for the first hour and then for the next hour an half we could hang." Idasa shook his head no and chuckled. "You know Idasa there is a word for you, you're a douche bag."

"Thanks, I have been called worse. Well, it finally feels good to get my revenge on Trunks Briefs, I basically tricked you to come here at 8 o'clock saying I had a song for us, but I was just showing you my plan." Marron scolded at him. "It's okay, Marron, you are a lovely girl, but it pissed me off to see you getting so close with him."

"It pisses you off?" Marron barked getting all up in his face. "How dare you even think about doing this in the first place? The fact you only cared about getting vengeance on Trunks showed your true colors. You didn't hurt Trunks, you hurt me." Paris finally returned with Goten. "There's one thing, I'm going to do before I leave."

"Marron, you're leaving?" Paris asked. Marron nodded her head. "I understand, but how are you going to tell your parents?" She shrugged her shoulders. Paris noticed Marron wrapping her arms around Idasa, but before she could blink she noticed Marron kneed Idasa where no man wants to be kneed at. "That's my girl." She whispered as Marron left the gym.

"So, are you going to go after her?" Goten asked.

"I'll double check to see if she is okay." Paris said. Goten nodded before he walked closer to the DJ. "Marron! Marron! Where are you?" Paris shouted in the hallway. She noticed someone coming out of the girls' bathroom holding their dress. She knew Marron had changed into the capsule she brought for her. "Marron."

"Paris, I'm going to be honest, I don't want to talk about it." Marron said passing her walking closer to the front of the school. Paris chased after her grabbing onto her shoulder causing Marron to stop walking.

"Where are you going?" Paris asked. "All of your friends are at the dance and you can't go home early." Marron jerked her shoulder causing Paris' hand to fall off. "If you want to talk, I can leave too."

"I'm not going home, but I have a friend that didn't go." Marron added. "I want you to stay at the dance and not tell my parents, I don't want to the word getting out." Marron gave her a hug. "I hope you have a good time." Paris nodded and made her way back to the gym. Marron took out her cell phone and called up Trunks.

"…Hello?"

"Trunks, are you home alone?" She asked.

"Yeah for about another hour, why are you asking?"

She sighed before answering his question. "I'm leaving the dance and I need someone to talk too. I'll explain everything when I get there." She hung up her phone and made her way out of the school. "Idasa, you will not be getting away with this."

***At Capsule Corp***

I regret going, Trunks, I really do. Damnit, I'm so mad at myself. I should have listened to Paris. She told me I should listen to my heart and my heart told me to stay home, but I just couldn't let Idasa down." Marron muttered, "I hope he pays the price for all of this."

"Don't worry Marron." Trunks mentioned smacking his gum. "He isn't going to get away with this. The fact that he hurt you pisses me off. A beautiful, innocent girl shouldn't have dealt with what you faced tonight." He pushed a few strands out her face. "Marron, there's one thing I'm going to do, Idasa wish he did."

She looked at up him confused unaware of what his next intention was going to be. "W-which is?" Marron asked shakily, she was already hurt from the earlier and she didn't need to get hurt anymore. He chuckled at her obliviousness which caused her to roll her eyes at him.

Trunks grabbed Marron's left hand and looked her dead in her blue eyes. "Marron Chestnut, tonight I'm going to make you feel beautiful once again!" He exclaimed before he kissed her hand.

"Oh, you are too sweet." She cooed as he turned off his xbox. "Look, I know you told me to stay away from him and I'm sorry for not listening to you. I just thought that making this decision was going to turn out good."

"Don't worry about it." Trunks said as he turned on the radio. "I was just looking out for you, but you got to promise me you aren't going to tell your parents. Once they find out, they are going to go back to their old ways and I did all of that work for nothing."

"I already told Paris to make sure the word doesn't get out." Marron mumbled placing her head on his shoulder. "I just feel so stupid, I should have known he was up to something. I hardly saw him at the dance."

"Marron, we had no idea he was going to do this." Trunks moaned clinching his fist. "It amazes me that he used you to try to get back at me. Damn him." It was silent for a moment until the next song came on the radio. _"Have faith in me, cause there are things I've seen that I don't believe."_ The radio blasted.

"Is this have faith in me by a day to remember?" She asked. Trunks nodded and before the two of knew it, they were singing along to the chorus. _"I said I'll never let you go and I never did, I said I never let you fall and I always meant it. If you didn't have this chance then I never did, you'll always find me right there, again. _"I love this song."

"Me too." He looked at her and he wrapped his arm around her. "Marron, you might say no this question, but I have been meaning to ask you this." She looked up to him concerned. "You might be in the mood of "I hate boys" but would it be okay if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

Her head shot up like rock hearing those words come out his mouth. She looked right at him and smiled. "I was not expecting that to happen and yes you were right I was in that mood, but not anymore. Trunks Briefs, I would love to be your girlfriend." She never saw him smile so hard before; he also gave her a quick hug.

"Marron I have a quick question for you." Trunks mumbled releasing from their hug. "What are you going to tell your parents since you don't want to them to know the truth?" Marron's heart sank, she didn't think about that.

"I don't know to be honest."

"I have an idea. You tell them Idasa got sick and you came to hang out with your amazing boyfriend." She chuckled at him.

"Thanks for the good idea, but I'm not going to tell my parents tonight that I'm dating you." She tapped on his nose. "Do you mind if you take me home? I'm starting to get tired." She asked. Trunks bite his lip. "What?"

"The only way I would be able to take you home would be by flying." Marron's face fell. "I can walk around, but with physical therapy it hurts like a bitch. I'm really sorry."

"I'll suck it up and let you fly me home." He smiled as he started to stand up. "Hanging out with you was more fun than going to the dance." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for everything." She mentioned shutting her eyes right as Trunks started to fly.

"That's what I'm here for you." He mumbled as he flew her home.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait for this part, I had an English project and I was stressed about that. A lot happened in this chapter and everyone finally got to see Idasa's true colors. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and that fact Trunks asked Marron out :D. Also, I'm sorry for randomly bringing in Paris and making her Valese's twin. At first I was going to have Goten be with Marron the whole time, but he came with Valese, so he needed some time with her haha. Goten had a smaller part in this chapter, but he will making a bigger appearance from now on. Please Review ****. Lastly, I would appreciate it, if you guys went to my profile and checked out my poll. I have too many story ideas and have no idea which one to write after All it Takes.**

_Reviews:_

_Writer'sFantasy: Thank you! It was my first time writing a TruMar scene and I'm glad to see I did good job. I have my ideas on how Trunks can get back at Idasa for what he did at the dance. I hope you enjoyed the plot twist because it was interesting to write. Thanks for the review._


	6. Who Are You Now

Chapter 6-Who Are You Now

"So, when do you get off the crutches?" Kyle asked carrying both his and Trunks' backpack. "I'm not saying that I don't like getting out of class early, I just miss playing hoops with you man. It's not the same."

Trunks chuckled at his friend's statement. "Well, I'm hoping by Saturday that I can get off these stupid crutches, but I still can't basketball until I'm done with physical therapy. I also know my girlfriend won't be too happy if she found out I injured myself again.

"Girlfriend?" Kyle asked as he stopped walking. "Trunks we have been friends since freshman year and you never told me that you had a girlfriend. Dude, who is she?" Trunks shook his head no. "Why can't you tell me?"

Trunks sighed as he went over to his locker to get his Pre-Calculus book. "I don't want the word getting out just yet. I asked her out on Saturday and so far only three people know. I don't even know how to tell my parents."

Kyle scoffed as Trunks handed him his Pre-Calculus book. "Wow, I never realized Trunks Briefs could be so scared to tell people stuff." Trunks rolled his eyes at him. "I'm sorry; I probably offended you by saying that."

"Don't worry, I'm not offended." Trunks said as Kyle placed Trunks' Pre-Calculus book in his backpack.

"You aren't?" He asked concerned.

Trunks sighed as he closed his locker door. "I'm actually not who everyone thinks I am. I'm really just a normal teenager. I just put on an act for school and my girlfriend really wants me to stop. She thinks it's not good idea to live in a lie."

"Even though I have no idea who she is, I agree with her. I know you don't want your secrets out just yet, but maybe you should give it a try." Kyle suggested. "Quick question, do I at least know your girlfriend?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know to be honest, but I believe you do. I'll tell you who she is later all right. I actually need to meet up with Goten." Kyle nodded his head and placed Trunks' backpack on the floor.

"All right, you got a fair deal Briefs. Also, you have to tell me when you can play basketball again. It's going to be awesome to have you back." Trunks smiled as he watched his friend walk away from him.

He waited in his spot for Goten, so he would take him to Pre-Calc. Orange Star had a weird rule stating you could come in late or early to a class if you are injured. Trunks waited for Goten, since they were in the same Pre-Calc class they always walked in late.

"Well, well, is this Trunks Briefs we have here?" Idasa mumbled, as he walked out of the boys' bathroom. "I didn't see you at the girls' choice dance? Why weren't you there? I had a great time." He smirked.

Trunks rolled his eyes and groaned at him. "I couldn't go to the dance because I wouldn't be able to stand without my crutches for three hours that's why. Are you trying to brag that you went to the dance with Marron?"

"Wow, you are actually are smarter than I thought. We actually went all the way when I took her back to my place." Idasa added. "We had an amazing time at the dance and she didn't even mention you once." Trunks laughed right in his face. "I don't know why you think that is so funny."

"I know something that you don't." Trunks scolded as he moved closer to Idasa. "The fact that you decided to use Marron to get back at me is the lowest thing I have ever heard. You destroyed her, she completely lost her self-confidence."

Idasa looked down at the ground. "I di-did that?" He asked once he was able to find the right words to say. "I just wasn't thinking."

"You weren't thinking at all. All you cared about was getting revenge on me from something that happened almost 10 years ago. Get over it, Idasa. I hated to see Marron that upset and the fact you didn't even care is what hurts me." Trunks growled

Idasa looked up at him and glared at him. "Why are you acting as if she is your girlfriend or something, huh? If she really had a problem from what I did, she would have confronted me by then." Trunks started laughing again.

"There's another thing you don't know. Marron is my girlfriend, I asked her out after you destroyed her." Idasa mouth fell opened; he wasn't expecting that to come out of Trunks' mouth. "That's why I'm sticking up for her, even if I wasn't her boyfriend, I would still stick up for her."

"Where is she by the way?" He asked. "I really wanted to apologies."

Trunks study Idasa with his eyes and it seemed as if he was truly sorry, but he wasn't going to believe it. "She has a fever, so she stayed home from school. Don't even think about texting her. She has you blocked on every social media network and blocked you for texting and calling too."

"Damn it!" He screamed. Goten finally arrived to Trunks' locker. It seemed he was out of breath. "Goten, what are you doing here?" Goten ignored Idasa and picked up Trunks' backpack and looked over at Trunks.

"I just ran two miles, give me a break." Goten mumbled in between breaths. "Anyway, there is something wrong with Drew. He is acting all shaky and everytime I bring you up with basketball he changes the subject."

Trunks frowned at his best friend. "What do you think that means?" He asked rather surprised. Goten shrugged his shoulders before he grabbed his ice cold water bottle from his backpack.

"Well, I got to go." Idasa mumbled as he left the two juniors in front of the Trunks' locker. Trunks noticed that he was shade lighter than he was normally. "Hey, Goten, can I ask you something?"

"Hit me with it." Goten said as he and Trunks started walking over to their Pre-Calc class. Trunks averted his royal blue eyes from Goten and sighed before he decided to answer him.

"I feel that Idasa has to do something with the whole Drew thing. I noticed that he was a shade paler when you said that Drew was acting strange. I swear to dende if they had something to do with my injury, I'm going to be pissed."

"Hey, I wouldn't blame you either. First off all, he would be the reason you have a messed up a knee. He used your girlfriend and shattered her confidence on everything. Maybe that's the reason why she is sick." Goten added.

Trunks sighed. "I don't even know right now why Marron is sick. I think she is just stressed about life at the moment. The two of them walked into their Pre-Calc class and sat down. Trunks took out his phone and he received three text messages.

First Message: Trunks, the doctor said he wants to see you tomorrow; it sounds bad let's pray you are off the crutches –Bulma

Second Message: Hiya, blue eyes, could you be a doll and grab my AP Government book from my locker it would mean a lot. –Marron

Third Message: Briefs we have a major problem! It involves Drew too. Everytime I bring up basketball or you he ignores it or tries to change the subject. I don't know why he is doing it, but I don't like it one bit. You, Goten and I need to talk about it at lunch. –Kyle

Trunks sighed as he placed his phone back into his pocket. He knew something was wrong with Drew, but he knew Drew since freshman year, why would he do this? Drew is his friend and he didn't understand why he would stab him in the back.

Goten waited for the cue that he was able to talk to Trunks. The two of them were working on a math project together and they needed to vent about the actions of Drew lately. He wasn't always a huge fan of Drew since he had the personality of Vegeta and Goku. He could be in the best mood ever and then he can be cold hearted.

Trunks looked over his shoulder and motioned Goten to come sit down next him since the teacher had left the classroom. "So, I guess there is something wrong with Drew. Kyle texted me saying the exact same thing you said."

"He has to be hiding something then." Goten added as he grabbed his calculator out of his backpack. "I'm not afraid to kick his ass anyway, I'm just afraid he just doesn't want to be friends with us anymore."

Trunks placed the end of his pencil in his mouth and groaned. "Wait, Goten, who was on the two on two teams when I found out I messed up my knee again?" Trunks asked as the pencil fell out of his mouth.

"I believe it was you and Kyle versus Drew and I. Why are you asking?" The other demi-saiyan asked as grabbed his water bottle out of his backpack.

"Kyle would feel too guilty if he caused the injury. He would be at my house in tears apologizing and saying how he didn't mean it. Drew can be like my dad at times, he can keep things to himself long enough." Trunks added.

Goten shrugged at Trunks while he leaned back on his chair. "I just don't think Drew would have the heart to do this. He has been close friends with us since freshman year; I don't have any idea why he would turn on us."

"….I actually recall something from sophomore year. You and him got into a huge fight over who was going to date Valese remember? You guys both decided to leave her alone and you are becoming a thing with her again." Trunks mentioned.

Goten chuckled at Trunks' ignorance and threw his calculator at him. "You dingus, that was Drew and I not you and him." Trunks blushed of embarrassment at his ignorance. "Maybe he is good friends with Idasa."

"I could never see the two of them being friends." Trunks responded.

"Why is that?"

"Idasa is selfish and he doesn't care about anyone except himself which is lame. Drew cares for his friends in the moments they need him." Trunks added. Goten nodded his head and smiled and realized Goten made a good point.

"I have an idea." Goten said, "I can get Paris to keep a close eye on him. At the dance she and him were talking for a pretty long time after Marron left. She would be able to get information out of him."

Trunks smirked at his best friend. "Goten, I believe we have the best plan ever." Goten smiled and nodded. Trunks looked up at the clock and realized they had only a couple minutes until the period ended. "Goten, let's get going." Trunks grabbed his crutches while Goten packed up his belongings and grabbed Trunks' backpack and the pair was off to lunch.

***Next Period***

"Goten, you have been noticing how Drew is acting different too?" Kyle asked as he sat down on the bench. "It really bugs me man, he has been my best friends for years. Damn, I wish I knew what he was hiding."

Goten's dark brown eyes searched the cafeteria and noticed Drew talking to a familiar face. "Hey, maybe he is good friends with the enemy friend." Goten added as he pointed passed Kyle. Kyle turned around and saw Drew talking to a blonde male.

"Who the hell is that?" Kyle asked. "I think I've seen Trunks talk to him before." Kyle mentioned as he took a bite from his hamburger.

"Maybe that's the reason why he has been acting different toward us." Goten added. The two of them swallowed their food hard and looked at each other. "We may or may not have a problem right now; I'm going to go talk to him right now."

Kyle shook his head and covered his mouth with his hand. "No, he will get pissed, he doesn't even have this lunch and if he finds out that we found him in here, shit will go down. My idea probably won't work because Drew is a lot smarter than you think, but I'm praying it's going to work."

"What are you planning on doing?" Goten asked after taking a sip from his Mello Yello. "I have a plan too."

"I was honestly going to make him talk about how he doesn't like basketball that much anymore." Kyle added. "I know it's not the best plan ever, but it's what I got. What's your plan, Son?"

Goten smirked before answering his question. "I was going to get our friend Paris to talk to Drew. It seems like they are pretty good friends since they were talking for a long time after the dance."

"That may work because Drew is a completely different person when he is talking to the ladies." Kyle muttered as he took a sip from his milk carton. "He is such a sexist bastard." Kyle scolded as Paris walked back.

"Hey, ho." She smiled at the three friends. Their smiles grew wider and they all had the same look in their eyes. "Okay, you freaks are up to something and I bet it involves me, doesn't it?" The three of them nodded.

"Please, do it was a favor for a friend." Trunks pleaded. Paris groaned as he sat down next to Kyle.

"Hit me with it." Paris added as she stole three of Kyle's French Fries.

"You know our buddy Drew?" Goten asked. She nodded her head. "Well, he hasn't been the same since Trunks hasn't been able to play basketball. Anytime we bring up basketball or Trunks he pretends he didn't hear us talking or he changes the subject."

Paris' eyes widen and she lost of the color in her face. "Oh my god, you guys don't know." Trunks felt chills go down his spine after she said that. Kyle had dropped his hamburger on the floor and Goten was for sure everyone heard his heart drop to the bottom on his stomach.

"Paris what do you mean by that?" Trunks asked shakily. She swallowed hard and started to get up from the bench. "You can't just leave us hanging like this; you have to tell us, please Paris." Trunks begged.

She sighed before she handed Trunks an envelope with his name on it. Paris walked away awkwardly feeling certain she did the wrong thing. "Okay, what the hell did she just give you?" Kyle asked tempting to snatch the envelope.

"It's a letter from a friend." Trunks said.

"Well, no shit Sherlock, who is it from?" Kyle asked.

Trunks ripped the envelope and took the letter from it. "It's a letter from _Drew_."

_A/N: Filler chapter, with a cliffhanger. The fact I had three different plots for chapter six, but after listening to Crown the Empire and Avril Lavigne I decided to go with this idea. I would have had this part out much earlier, but I had this state test called the parcc test and I had an English paper due. Now, that I have that out of the way I can focus on my writing a little more. I'm hoping you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a Review of what you thought._

_Reviews:_

_Writer'sFantasty: I have changed the plot for this story one too many times, I was going to have Trunks wait to ask her out, but with the new plot there is a reason why he asked out her so early. I'm glad that you thought this chapter was really good besides Idasa. Thanks for the review._


End file.
